Duncan Kane
Duncan Kane is a 1500 year old Witch that was given Immortality by The Triad for all the good he had done for the world. He is also the creator of T.E.C. He had been taught by Antonia and Andrea Bale of the line of Bale Witches. He was a first generation Witch in his family. Early Life Not much is known about his birth parents. All of his life he only knew of being an orphan, possibly because of his parents being afraid of what he was capable of. He was taken in by Antonia and Andrea Bale, ancestors of Elaine Bale and Chase Bale. He learned quickly how to use his powers properly and how to use magic properly. Some believe he is the one that had gotten Antonia pregnant. However, after their village was attacked and he believed them to be dead, he left on his own taking with him the knowledge they had taught him. By the age of 25 he had used his magic to help many people. He had used his magic, not caring if he was caught. He had been anrgy about what had happened to the sisters and wanted to do his best to keep anyone from having to go through that. The Triad saw that he was worthy and offered him Immortality. He accepted and after drinking from a golden chalice filled with glowing liquid, he never aged from then on. With all the time he had he studied magic even further, advancing his powers and helping all that he could. In 510 a.d. he created T.E.C. to help keep the rest of the world from finding out about Supernaturals as he had come to belileve that's why the Bale sisters were killed. He used magic and the help of other Supernaturals to create a very powerful secret organization that not only kept Dark and Rogue Supernaturals from attacking humans but allowed them to help the Light Supernaturals. Finding Out The Truth In April of 1693, he came to Salem, Massachusetts. He found they were prosecuting Witches. A Witch named Genevieve Bale was being burned. As he saw her on the stake before they did so, he couldn't believe how much she looked like Antonia. He came to the conclusion she or her child had somehow survived the attack. He finds she has children and upon her seeing him on the stake before she was burned, she was sending him messages to him Telepathically to protect her children. She had read his mind and found out what he was. She knew he would do the right thing. As they were burning her, he took her children and vanished, along with the Grimoire that she had sent images of in his head. He made sure that the children grew up in a safe place, among other Supernaturals. The children grew up protected and passed their legacy as Witches to the generation after them and continued to do so. When the prosecution of Witches ende, he waited a few decades until there was no more talk of Witches among Humans before he allowed the Bale blood line to go out into the world and live among Humans. T.E.C. Over the years, he recruited many Supernaturals that helped the organization flourish. They advanced in technology years before the rest of the world did. Their organization grew stronger with each addition. He was proud of what he had done over the years. Keara In 1842 he met a Witch named Keara Grey who was trying to find a cure for her father's infliction as a Zombie. He finds her attractive and after falling in love and dating for almost 2 years, she becomes pregnant. He soon finds out that she also possesses Immortality. He plans on them being together forever as he's fallen that head over heels for her. However, they soon find out that her Immortality has been taken away as it was passed on to her children who will possess the power of Longevity. Keara is killed in the process of giving birth to Xander Kane and Jenna Grey. Being A Father He teaches his children all about their mother and heritage from both families. They both show powers at a young age and their father teaches them how to use magic properly. They grow up very powerful Witches and at the age of 21 they stop aging. They decide to leave their father, feeling they need to continue their mother's search for a way to reverse Zombification. He tells them good bye. He doesn't see them for many years. In 1901 they show up, talking about a group called The Seekers that were after them. Their father helps protect them and uses magic to enchant pendants that will allow any attack used on them to be absorbed into the pendant and add to their own. They tell their father all about what they had found out and that there isn't a cure for Zombifiction as they are already dead. They feel like they have failed their mother. Their father convinces them otherwise. They stay with him for a ilttle while longer. However, when rumors of The Seekers attacking Witches and killing them, they leave without letting their father know. Exposure The exposure of Supernaturals to the world devastated his kind. A treaty was made after too many Supernaturals were dying. Duncan used his own money to create D.A.F.T.E., a school for Supernaturals to attend to control their powers and also for Humans to attend to learn more about Supernaturals. All Supernaturals had to be registered. His children show up, telling him that they had been able to bind the powers of The Seekers using a potion that only they know what is in it and the spell of it has to be cast by them. His father is proud of them. However, after Serendipity was destroyed by an unexplainable explosion, the world took it out on the Supernatural community. Supernaturals were being killed for something they had nothing to do with. One day, a group of Supernaturals were tired of the abuse and when a human attacked one of them with a bat the others used their powers to protect their comrade. The Human wasn't killed but that's what all of the new circuits were saying. A war erupted. Duncan couldn't even protect the exposure of T.E.C., someone leaking information about T.E.C. and all other Supernaturals. T.E.C. headquarters everywhere were attacked and destroyed. Duncan had been in one of the headquarters when it blew up. Duncan Kane died on May 3rd, 2015. Time Line Change Kane retired in 2011, passing the company onto Kale Oliver. Kane found a way to summon The Triad and took his Immortality away. He just wanted to live his life normal, as normal as a Witch could, and die in peace. In 2012 he met Fiona Hicks, a first generation Witch. They fell in love and in 2014 they married, having three children in the next six years. In 2014 Xander and Jenna show up along with Matthias Abernathy, meeting Fiona. They are glad their father has found happiness. From then on they stay with their father, learning about him no longer having Immortality. He finds out that they also gave up their Longevity as well. Powers Immortality - Given to him from The Triad ; Taken away by his own free will Astral Projection - Project ones soul into a corporeal form outside of ones body Phasing - The ability to walk through objects and people Advanced Astral Projection - Able to project to create more than one form outside of his body. An advancement of Astral Projection Dematerialization - A Teleportation that looks as though he dematerializes as he does when his Astral form disappears to go back into his body. An advancement of Phasing. Spell Casting - Cast spells that can project change on a person or object, sometimes reality even. Potion Making - Can make magical elixirs or potions. Scrying - The ability to use an Amethyst crystal to find other people and objects and get an answer to certain questions. Trivia He is one of only three characters to be bestowed Immortality by The Triad. He is the oldest Witch to ever live as well, being about 1500 years old.